


Understanding

by wickedrum



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Vampires, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedrum/pseuds/wickedrum
Summary: Set: Coda to Episode 3.09 ‘Undo It’. No matter how much she wants to ignore it for the sake of reconciliation, Wynonna has to deal with the fact that Doc is a vampire.





	1. Burner in Cold Storage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: When I am writing, it's mainly for my own pleasure. It's what I'd like to see happen so when I reread in a few months, years later, I find a story there that is completely to my taste. ;) Thus I own not much more than my underwear. 
> 
> Genre: G, sickfic, romance
> 
> Rating/Warning: Smutty moments, though nothing major.
> 
> Pairings: as canon, with focus on Wynonna/Doc.

The thought occurred to her as she bucked against him, covering him with her body how she was, on top of him, her favoured position, dominating, demanding, taking, leading. Despite the chilly air in the barn and their generally unclothes states, she could feel their heat building up, trapped between them. The familiar sweat comforted her, hell she hadn’t even been sure his undead body could provide it. Now she closed her arms behind him, pulling him up to a half sitting position, giving to a better grip and deeper penetration.

 

Their lovemaking had never been slow, Wynonna didn’t even remember ever participating in one of those, it wasn’t her style. He obliged her, reaching a little bit extra, pushing harder, tighter and faster, her insides vibrating with it. And yet he was doing nothing to take the lead away from her, bar for covering her lips with his own to stop her from being too rowdy. Knowing her body and habits, it wasn’t hard for him to become one with her, sense and anticipate her highest point of arousal, her climax. John Henry Holliday never had any problem satisfying a woman or keeping it up for as long as it was needed, be that him being drunk or sick even and while him being a vampire enhanced his skills, senses and thus her enjoyment, their current activity, nor cumming did nothing to satisfy his other needs, making their presence known in every pore of his body. He wanted to bite into her so much it hurt him. 

 

Still, he would play the game. One, he had absolutely no intentions to let her see how close to losing his control he was and second, he was determined not to lose control. Vampirism was just one of those conditions that made people immortal, nothing more. It didn’t have to define him. He grinned at her, his eyebrows showing their appreciation for the venture they’ve just undertaken, with her out of breath and him too tangled into his own thoughts to say anything. But he kissed her and held her, nuzzling in, taking advantage of the one of the very few occasions she’d let him.

 

No, that again wasn’t a good idea, her scent was too inviting, too intoxicating. He pulled away to look at her, remind himself of the nature of the most wondrous creature that was Wynonna Earp. Doc admired her looks, still amorous and rapt by her post-coital bliss and a self-congratulatory little smile played on his lips, complete with indulgence. There weren't many things more pleasing than being good in bed. Or barn, as it may be. His bright blue orbs piercing hers with unyielding intensity and devotion, with passion and desire, it was hard to reproach him anything. If she didn’t know any better she would have said that the two of them were spellbound, magnetic. With him, she had always felt the most alive and while they enjoyed a parley of words on most days, they were not needed, one look and they were intrinsically connected while the rest of the world fell away. 

 

It happened. Of course she knew it would. There was no way she could keep away from Doc, not for a considerable time of her own choosing, there was this invisible bond that pulled them together. So it happened and she had to deal with it. Accept him as he was, a vampire. The L word thought of but disregarded, she surged forward and claimed his lips as hers to take. There would be enough chances to give him a hard time about his vampirism later. With no resistance, he was hers, which was another undoubtable fact despite his ventures and wife and whatnot. Wynonna knew this in her heart of hearts. What they had was unsurpassable, too perfect to let go, for either of them. Murderers the both of them, destined for the dark.

 

His long, hot, wild rod was still inside her and remained erect throughout, although she had clearly felt him spilling his seed earlier. Wynonna bit her lip in pleasure and rolled around it, wondering how it was still possible. “You on steroids, for me? That’s so sweet,” she wanted some clues as to what was going on. He was good, but usually not quite that good!

 

“Looks like my condition has some additional advantages,” he winked at her. No way Jose the answer was that really, he just couldn’t be satisfied, never got there and couldn’t, not without blood. And now that he thinks about it, when was the last time he had some of that precious manna. Way too long ago, that’s when. And he was being so close to flesh, sensing, smelling warm blood just under his tongue, skin notwithstanding. Fornicating with a human, however supernatural, it was not good for his empty stomach where a weight had been starting to pull at his insides ever since he’d touched her and it only got deeper, cramps threatening to claim his full attention. He didn’t have to worry too much Wynonna, he reminded himself, she could well fight him off if he lost his control, but their rather delicate and barely reinstated relationship would fall prey to him giving into the Hunger. 

 

“Sorry have you met me? I’m not afraid to say vagina! You need to wake up and get yourself out the double double shit ton trouble you’re going to be in if you lie to me.”

 

“Technically, I haven’t landed in the shite yet as I haven’t lied, per se.”

 

“Doc!”

 

“Hey now, I do hate when we argue. The last time I got immortal, I lost Wyatt. I don’t like it that now there’s a chance I’m losing you.”

 

“Mmm,” Wynonna fidgeted on top of him, the shaft inside her clearly clouding her judgement a little, “just be honest with me.”

 

“Hunger pains, that’s what it is, satisfied? I’m in serious need of sustenance, I don’t know, now? Every moment of every day? Or otherwise I'd…” He screwed his eyes shut, not wanting reminded of his unfortunate victims. 

 

“Otherwise you’ll drain someone dry? Nobody told you to take your Queen of the Damned’s role play this seriously!”

 

“Wynonna,” he whined, “you don’t understand. These kinds of hunger pains, they are fierce.”

 

“Oh diddums, am I supposed to feel sorry for you or what?”

 

“It’s a curse.”

 

“A curse you chose, unlike me.”

 

“A century in a well, don’t you think I’d like to live a little after that,” Doc swallowed convulsively, not sure if it was his craving to bite into her or his nausea that caused his jaw to tighten. “But is it all worth doing without you Wynonna.”

 

“Huh!” The Earp heir pushed herself off him and grabbed her trousers. I was rather cold out there when not attached to another body and the mood was spoiled by said mention of the v word. “Stick it Henry! Oh ho!” Her eyebrows lifted as she casually looked down at his member still standing to attention even after the quarrel they’ve had, “is that a stripper bus pole?” Wynonna leaned down to examine the marvel from up close and swung her hair out of the way so she could take another look. 

 

“Don’t mention it,” the gunslinger winced with a hand on his stomach. He needed blood and it wasn’t a matter of choice or even an option not to have it and so his straining dick was really of no consequence in the face of his stomach trying blow itself apart in a big explosion from the inside. 

 

“Serves you right,” Wynonna grinned, taking comfort in having caused him discomfort how she assumed it was. 

 

“Can you go then,” Doc barked. Her scent so close to his nostrils was torture to his intestines so much so he found himself unable to move.

 

“You’re shaking,” Wynonna was kind enough to throw his clothes at him too. Little did she know only the trembles and twitching was keeping him to launch himself at her. 

 

“So this, today means nothing? For the future I mean,” the old one wanted to know.

 

“It means whatever it usually means. Do I really have to think about that when Bulshar is about to attack us? Oh right, I didn’t mean right now! At least you could have waited till we’re all clothed!” She rolled her eyes at the appearing demon. 

 

Tbc


	2. Game of Seven Bakeries

Chapter 2: Game of Seven Bakeries 

 

Wynonna did not approach Doc the seventh time she came to her senses after the simulation killing her over and over again as it was unlikely any assistance would come from him. The first five times she didn’t always quite understand why he just lay there in the fetal position either cussing or moaning or why even when he tried to help her he would just collapse. But she had to understand what the case was when it was finally spelled out to her in the form of her boyfriend sucking the life out of her, which constituted her sixth death in the wretched simulation. Doc would never hurt her, she knew that but the fact was that he did unquestionably shift her stance on vampires, proving the point that they could not help themselves because of the immense pain they were in and not some other reason. Either way, they had to get out of there especially as her simulation blood did no good for the vampire, though she didn’t have any new ideas, not after the last two occasions which completely deceived her and made her think they’ve actually escaped. It was soul crushing and so at this moment, she could not manage more than sit up and cross her legs on the floor, contemplating her predicament. 

 

Doc on turn, had his own predicament. Reality seemed to be like a haze which was hardly surprising since none of what was happening was real, that much he had managed to gather despite being able to concentrate on nothing much more but the cramps racking his midsection. Wynonna however seemed way too lost for his liking, so he tried to sit up, which he managed with a groan. It was an awful plan or more like a disastrous one because the movement set off another dreadful churn that had him shiver with the intense nausea he was powerless to hold back this time and without warning, he threw up blood all over himself and the neighbouring parts of the flooring. Blood. Wynonna’s blood. The realisation was more wrenching than the act itself and at this point in time Doc was completely convinced it would be entirely in the girl’s rights to butcher him, and slowly and agonisingly at that. Becoming a vampire, just neat. Stupid having come to meet her without filling his belly as well, but then again he didn’t want her to smell it on him and disapprove of his very existence immediately that way. Squeezing his eyes shut with the effort, he chastised himself still as he vomited stiffly, any deviation from his current position setting off another bout of even more severe seizing of his intestines. Much more he couldn’t take. Hair covering his face, head dizzy with exhaustion, he never noticed Wynonna closing in on him cautiously but steadily.

 

“Are you gonna be alright?” Wynonna sounded wary, on alert, and strangely affectionate and quiet. 

 

It startled Doc into managing to swallow the last of his stomach contents down and look at her befuddled. It took him a few steadying breaths to produce an answer and by then Wynonna had a supporting hand on his back and another round him to pull him back from the mess and settle him into a more comfortable position against her. “Just once, can it not be blood I chuck up,” he grumbled, gingerly taking care that the talking did not upend his stomach’s precarious balance. 

 

“Blood that doesn’t even belong to you.” It was Wynonna’s turn to complain about the situation, “how do you even puke imaginary blood?”

 

Doc attempted a frown, “the picture reset again. You were healed instantly, but I still had you know...something that didn’t belong in the picture. I think that’s how it worked.”

 

“Gross,” Wynonna grimaced at the idea too, though she did dislodge her scarf so she could clean him up with it. “Can you walk?” 

 

“What for. You can’t beat a video game from inside a video game.”

 

“Since when are you such an expert on technology.”

 

“Hate to say this, but this is magic, not technology.”

 

“Can you walk?” Wynonna didn’t get deterred from the goal.

 

“Too weak,” Doc tilted his head to admit reluctantly, busy riding out another wave of cramps.

 

“Then you need blood.”

 

“I don’t know about you darling but I have decidedly noticed that above idea didn’t go well for you the last time.”

 

Wynonna groaned and rolled her eyes, “just try to loosen up, more sip rather than inhale and we mayhap become lucky and steer clear of a redo.” At Doc’s look, she added, “what? You won’t break me, I know you’re coming this time!”

 

“I’m not doing that, I can’t do that, not with you.”

 

“Dude, didn’t you just rip me apart. Doc, you need it or otherwise we’ll never get out of here.”

 

“Who knows if it even does anything. This is a fictitious situation. Your blood will be make-believe too.”

 

“Who you calling Vulcan! Here, which part is best?” She pulled her jacket sleeves up, opened up her blouse.

 

“Well that one down there’s perfect,” Doc eyed her boobs with a dreamy expression, breathing deepening with lust. 

 

Wynonna slapped his face away from the scenery and pulled the collar of her shirt down this time to expose her neck, “how about traditional.”

 

Doc’s breathing quickened this time and he licked his lips before biting into them on purpose to stop himself from attacking the alternative. “You can’t just be so casual about offering me blood. You’re an Earp, remember?”

 

“And you’re Doc Holliday and yet you’re a vampire,” Wynonna raised her shoulder, effectively putting it under her lover’s nose. “What’s the worst that can happen. My ‘dying’ is makebelieve too.”

 

“I don’t understand why you’re no vexed,” was Doc’s last protest he managed to mumble without looking up from the pristine skin filling his vision. It was purposefully that he bit into her, just the once, keeping his incisors on the move premeditatedly so he could draw back, albeit with a moan. His belly cramped up again, protesting the withdrawal, though the little blood he had was calming his stomach enough to keep him from folding over. 

 

Wynonna regarded him searchingly, expectantly and maybe with some pride? “That can’t be enough. Solid evidence to the contrary. You’re too pale, old man.” As a test, she jabbed a finger into his upper abdomen. 

 

“What the Hell! Can’t you just kill me instead,” Doc complained with a groan again, putting a hand in front of his stomach protectively while the world was tilting around him as a response to the sharp pain.

 

Wynonna would have joked about it but found herself too worried and too busy to help him get upright while he seemed intent on proving them both that he could indeed get up, jello knees and swimming head notwithstanding. “Mind the mess,” the brunette maneuvered him round the puddle of blood, but that was as far as they got. Her strength wasn’t enough to keep him mobile on his feet, not when he was barely conscious so she decided to let him slide back down. “What’s wrong with you!”

 

“I wanted to be worthy of you,” Doc looked up at her lying on his back on the floor. 

 

“Alright?” The huntress wasn’t quite sure where this was supposed to lead. 

 

“For a few months there, I thought it’s possible not to feed. I tried, I really tried Wynonna.”

 

“You haven’t fed for months?”

 

“Just a couple of accidental times,” he winced with having to admit to himself the reality of that. 

 

Wynonna sighed, “you know it doesn’t work that way.”

 

“Do I? I’ve never been a vampire before. It’s hard to think with this need always taking control over everything!”

 

“But you did have a vampire wife,” Wynonna couldn’t help reproaching, acknowledging to herself that finding out about his missus wounded her more than learning of the creature he had become. 

 

“I didn’t even know she was alive! It’s not her I want.”

 

“I am with you,” Wynonna assured his sorry ass, taking pity on him, “and I promise to help out here, and with the cravings as well,” she offered seriously. 

 

“A little more than a craving, darling,” he grumbled, “more like an excavation of my insides. An immortality like this, I cannot even imagine.”

 

For a while, they sat silently, both wallowing in the impossibility of their situation, trapped, disillusioned and slowly losing the will to fight on till it occurred to him that being so close to her, her scent filling his nostrils was not just making him nauseous and exacerbate the ceaseless aching in his stomach, but also, “stay away, I can’t control it,” he slid away a little, swallowing convulsively. 

 

Wynonna shook her head, intent, “I know I’ve said otherwise, but I don’t care you’re a vampire just like I didn’t care what Dolls was.”

 

“Not that I’m not happy, but how could that be?” A little incredulous note filtered into his voice.

 

The exterminator shrugged, “it’s a naturally occurring bond what we have, why argue with it? In fact why think about it at all?”

 

“You’re right, we need to get out of here,” Doc suggested. But instead they just sat there for a moment, eyes locked, the same way as their hands, their prison effective in making them unavailing.

 

Tbc


	3. Corporeality

Chapter 3: Corporeality

 

“Where is Doc! Did you find Doc!” It was the first alert and coherent sentence Waverly could get out of her sister after managing to bring her to her senses after they have found her leaning against a bush, lost in her own world in the woods. 

 

“Right there, Jeremy’s with him,” the younger Earp sister indicated a tree a couple of bushes away, still in eyesight.

 

“No no no, not good,” Wynonna panted, disoriented but driven enough to roll herself onto her hands and knees and start crawling towards her lover.

 

“What’s wrong!” Waverly crawled with her, judging it better suited than trying to haul the spaced out Wynonna to her feet, “I’m guessing this wasn’t one of those drugs you would relish. Not recommended, you say?”

 

The Earp heir didn’t heed her, eyes fixed on getting to the gunslinger even with her head lulling. “Not so close!” She pulled Jeremy away from the vampire on arrival, “has he woken?”

 

“Yes and no? He started groaning, it’s not like in a trance as he was before.”

 

“Wynonna, how can we help?” Nicole leaned in to offer.

 

“The hospital, can you get any supplies?”

 

“Blood?” It was Waverly who raised her eyebrows this time, somewhat confused that Wynonna would facilitate that. 

 

“He’s sick, he’s very sick,” Wynonna explained to everyone, “it appears that being a vampire is not a piece of piss.”

 

“I think I can get something?” Nicole looked at Waverly for validation.

 

“Go,” Wynonna fussed over her boyfriend, putting a protective hand over his chest, or maybe it was all so she could keep busy and forget about the Peacemaker. 

 

“I’m not leaving you here with a hungry vampire,” the policewoman’s words were once more directed at her girlfriend.

 

“I’ll be fine, ring, remember?” Waverly showed her gloved hand. “Besides, Wynonna,” she whispered behind her sister’s back, indicating what she thought of her older sibling’s state of mind for the moment. “Accidentally I happen to possess the only effective weapon against vampires right now.”

 

“Just how does a vampire get sick?” Jeremy worried for his friend while remaining weary at the same time. 

 

“You all need to go if this is the real world,” Doc grumbled shakily, attempting to raise his head. His previously limp arms moved to cross over above his stomach, but holding it didn’t alleviate any of the renewed stabbing sensations that seemed to have increased now that they were out of dreamland, “survival instinct,” he sounded like choking on words, “heartbeats, too close.”

 

“See? Will a combination of you just go? It’s dangerous staying and you’re making his stomach hurt,” Wynonna lowered her hand to the aforementioned body part. 

 

“I’m staying,” Waverley insisted, “no way I’m letting you out of my sight after Bulshar had you.”

 

“Then the quickest way to see you safe is to get some blood bags,” Nicole knew better than to argue with her lover at times of high alert. 

 

“Doc, what else can we do,” the older Earp girl squeezed the gunslinger’s hand in comfort as it lay on his belly. 

 

He shook his head, “kill me.”

 

“Isn’t that what you’ve been trying to avoid this whole time.”

 

“The pain,” he swallowed, “it is worse than anything, it’s like a bunch of blades turning slowly in your belly.”

 

“Just like having your period then,” was Waverley’s assessment. 

 

“Try giving birth,” Wynonna upped the stakes. 

 

“Maybe he’ll get used to it. He’s still a young, in his vampire capacity I mean,” the younger woman heartened. 

 

“Why do you think I’m willing to take the chance.”

 

“I can think of better reasons than that excuse,” Waverley called out her sister on the bullshit. Wynonna was not going to kill Doc, no matter what.

 

“Sure, make me look like an asshole,” Wynonna parried half heartedly for the sake of it since there was nothing constructive she could do to help for the moment and it was driving her crazy. Her hand had other ideas, reaching for the vampire’s belly again, drawing strong, reassuring circles on it, disregarding how the rigidity of his muscles alarmed her. Doc leaned into it, so she kept doing it, calling his name out sometimes and divert his attention from the suffering. She would have sworn the sight was paining her in a physical sense as well, but a certain thought kept her grounded. Kate was going to pay for this, not just for turning him but also for not teaching him how to deal with the hunger safely, there must have been a way. She was shaken out her dreams of revenge by his hand on hers. "I'm not hurting you more, am I?"

 

Doc shook his head weakly, "I'm sorry love.”

 

“I do hate it when you apologise,” the young woman cared about nothing else but drawing circles with her palm and the pads of her fingers up and down his well defined abs. 

 

“Smooth and gentle. How can that be you? Am I hallucinating? Your touch had always been magical, just not like that.”

 

“Time for me to place said gloves into ears,” Waverly was weary.

 

“How come you are the one complaining? I actually heard how really good you are in bed and I know that because our house has very thin walls.”

 

Not wanting to go there, the younger woman addressed the immortal instead, "any better?" Doc winced in response, his cocky ways to join in with a little banter completely gone. Wynonna was acting rather out of character as well and beyond what the kidnapping could have elicited in her in itself. Since when would her sister gently smooth stray hairs away from her on and off lover’s face in plain sight? And thus she found herself wishing for Nicole to come back quick even more than usual.

 

Tbc


	4. Fortright

Chapter 4: Forthright 

 

Doc would have been lying if he would have said that it wasn’t him that heard the policewoman arriving first, despite his apparent unresponsiveness to the outside world. Lying in Wynonna’s lap, that was comforting enough, but when the waft of human blood in motion reached his nostrils, he needed all his self-control not to jump at the arriving Nicole. His stomach protested his actions once more and he ground his fists into his own belly to silence its roiling. 

 

“Can you drink this?” Wynonna placed the blood bag’s tubing to his mouth as if it were some kind of straw. 

 

The gunslinger would have laughed if the mood in any way allowed it. Could he drink. It was more about stopping, getting to the end of that bag and being able to leave it there. So he just sipped, groaning with having to not give into the urge. The girls shared a look, waiting till he turned clouded, bloodshot eyes at them, attempting a grin. “We should head back, you look cold,” Nicole wrapped herself around her lover as if she were a blanket. “Doc ready?”

 

“How are you feeling?” Wynonna put a hand to his cheek, making the man look up at her.

 

His had never left his belly, but he loosened the grip a little and rubbed, "I'm think I'm fine." He accentuated the statement with a little nod and by sitting up on his own and pushing away, which rewarded him with a dizzy spell.

 

Waverley balanced him back to the middle from the other side while Wynonna grabbed for him. “There’s no need for your fussing,” he assured the others, or was maybe trying to convince himself. He arched a brow questioningly, his smirk appearing on his face. "Maybe we could go back to what we were doing before," he teased.

 

Wynonna pulled him to his feet instead, “from now on, you are under lock and key mister.”

 

“More roleplay?” Doc played along, even though he knew fine well what the lady of his dreams meant. 

 

“Can we take him to my barn and cuff him?” She addressed the other women, “I have a call to make before joining you that’s way overdue.”

 

“Here and now?” Waverley was left to handle the man out of his time, keeping him on his feet for starters. 

 

Wynonna was not listening anymore, she had already walked off to have some privacy with her cell. “Well, world’s worst Queen of the Damned, you still in Purgatory?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“Oh I don’t know, cause there isn’t enough prey to turn? Haven’t you seen the town? I haven’t seen it this abandoned since Pussy Willows had a charity car-wash and a shorts shortage."

 

“I know this might be hard for you to understand, but I want nothing but the best for Henry.”

 

“And that is why you’re fitting him out with the world’s largest ulcer?”

 

“Is he not well?”

 

“As if you didn’t know!”

 

“I know that he’s being difficult but then again, that’s Henry, right?”

 

“Isn’t there some sort of vampire code that if you turn them, you gotta teach them!”

 

“Didn’t you know that Henry doesn’t listen.”

 

“What do I do with him.”

 

“What state is he in?”

 

“Debilitating cramps, barely with it, he threw up a lot of blood.”

 

“He threw up a lot of blood?” Kate did not control the worry in her voice, “that shouldn’t be possible.”

 

“Well, it wasn’t real blood, and he only threw up in our imagination. You know what, never mind. Just tell me what to do.”

 

“Feed him? Tie him down if necessary and ration him. Sometimes there’s no other way with newbie vamps anyway, the urge’s too strong.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“A few months maybe.”

 

“And what guarantee is there he won’t lose his control after?”

 

“None, but most vampires will be able to keep themselves in check.”

 

“How much should he get so he’s not in pain?”

 

“He will be in pain just now, you can’t help that but half a cup a day should suffice it’s the good fresh stuff, less if it’s given in small amounts throughout the day.”

 

“Half a cup! Who can provide so much every day! Is that how much your kind takes!”

 

“No, we’re accustomed to the condition, under normal circumstances it would harm none of us to go as long as months without. The newbies however, their bodies need adjusting. Bring him over, I have some emergency stash.”

 

“You wish! Doc will be staying with me,” Wynonna disconnected the call, claiming ownership once and for all.

 

Tbc


	5. Temple of Prop

Chapter 5: Temple of Prop 

 

“Is this really necessary Wynonna?” Doc whined, pulling at the chains above his head he had been shackled onto the bed with, ropes going all around his chest and legs just to be certain. 

 

“Don’t tell me you want to miss out on a little bondage,” Wynonna teased.

 

“I do not have good memories about being shackled to a pole and I certainly do not have good memories confined to a small place.”

 

“Here,” the huntress held up a glass half filled with fresh blood, “prove your control. No craze when it’s empty and you could maybe be let out to play.”

 

“How long have I been here for.”

 

“Two weeks, give or take. Your memsahib says it’s probably too early for that.”

 

“I’d prove her wrong, but you’re no fair. That’s Waverley’s blood today, not yours. So much harder to resist.”

 

“Should I be offended you crave my sister’s blood more? Jealous even?”

 

“You know there’s reasons for that.”

 

“Right,” Wynonna brought the glass to his lips, “slowly cowboy, let me see control.”

 

Doc made a conscious effort not to breathe, avoid any of the ambrosial scent wafting up from the glass. The feel of it touching his lips, never mind his tongue was a different matter altogether. He would savour it, yes and every drop, while also having the benefit of knowing that Wynonna was mistaking his taking his time with it for the sake of pleasure for control. The mother of his child wasn’t even looking at his face, too focussed on tending to his health, hand on his stomach, searching for a sign of discomfort. She wouldn’t find any of course. Kate had indeed been good at guessing the amount that would keep the worst of his hunger pains at bay, as for the rest Doc would not give anyone the satisfaction to see him at less than at his best. It was bad enough he was still tied up. 

 

“That wasn’t bad,” Wynonna was quite surprised by how well he was managing. 

 

“Am I getting some prize for it then?”

 

Wynonna took in his open shirt she kept that way for better access and slid her hands higher, to his chest, following it up with a lean in and a teasing tongue to his nipples. “We can play.”

 

“Correction. You can.”

 

Wynonna produced a key from her boots on the way while getting rid of them and unclicked the shackles holding his legs. “This one’s in the way too,” she removed the ropes going round his loins and torso.

 

“That was too tight for the jewels,” Doc squirmed and twisted, trying to loosen up the intimate body parts freed, “I’m afraid you might have damaged them.”

 

Wynonna pulled his trousers down as if checking and traced his balls and the base of his cock lightly, evaluating them. His penis grew, hardened and raised at the touch, wanting a part of the action, standing at attention and he groaned, this time more sure that it was her he wanted, not her blood. Wynonna indulged the member, playing with it slowly, grinning amused at how quickly his pre-cum appeared. 

 

“Humour an old sod, will you,” Doc needed more, “I would pull you into my lap, but alas, my hands are still tied.”

 

“You don’t need your hands,” Wynonna shrugged out her trousers, underwear included, slung a long leg over him and settled atop of him to give that pulsating rod the attention it deserved, not hesitating to impale herself on it. She gave him no reprieve as she picked up the pace immediately, wet and frisky and feisty, true to form, eliciting shaky groans and trembles from him, along with him using his thighs as much as it was possible under the circumstances to push at her and atop of his cock deeper. 

 

Judging from the air leaving his lungs in a forceful way and his gritted teeth, Wynonna slapped the side of his torso, “don’t you dare cum already!”

 

Knowing what hell was there to pay if he did, Doc swallowed down his desires and slowed down his breathing to a measured rhythm, “torture me Wynonna why don’t you,” he huffed. That he couldn’t use his hands to touch her breasts was beneficial now, but even then, the shape of her ass was too much in his sight to bear. He bit into his own lips as she worked his shaft, up and down and squeezing all round. The effort, going against every instinct he had made him sweat. It took all his command to wait and he realised that at this point, the torment was more intense than craving for blood. Doc froze completely, letting the woman do what he wanted with him, knowing that in the end, he would be the one feeling thankful for the encounter and then at long last, Wynonna let her head fall back, slowing down, squeezing around him erratically, limbs flopping bonelessly, the huntress giving in to the sensations taking over her body completely. 

 

Doc allowed himself a push, raising his back side off the bed and that brought along with it the next thrust and by that time he was spilling his seed, losing himself in her. The moment lingered, they were one and Wynonna showed no inclination to pull away, nor deny them any of the afterglow. When she lay down she stayed atop of him, her head on his shoulder, her legs still on either side of him, her vagina cradling the wetness between their loins. “No surprises about vampires occasionally procreating, right?” The huntress came back to her senses enough to jest.

 

“Jeremy made some pop culture references I think, don’t ask me what. Something to do with the sun going down.” 

 

“Yeah, I don’t recommend you watch the Twilight Saga.”

 

“I got to do something here while I’m tied up don’t you think? What would I give now if I could grab that hot ass of yours.”

 

Wynonna didn’t move for a moment, but then withdrew, swiftly grabbed for her boots and fished out little keys, her nipples tickling his chest as she shifted. Settling back, it was the same sensation till she chose to taste his lips before moving up to undo a manacle. “Damn it, jumpin Jahosafat!!” Doc found that his arm was unable to hold its own weight as numb as it was. 

 

“Your hand thinks it’s time to nap?” Wynonna challenged by grabbing the useless appendage and pulling it over onto her butt as required. 

 

“I still don’t know if you’re torturing me even now or giving me bliss,” the vampire moaned at the pain moving his arm elicited. “You might need to wait a while till those benumbed fingers can pleasure you,” he attempted to slide his hand round her hips to her private parts with little success due to the lack of flexibility in his wrist, then gave up to take the whole of her into that one arm instead. His fingers could still not sense the texture of her skin or the heat from her body, but he reckoned that wouldn’t stop her from feeling indulged when he ventured shorty to caress her back, her side, her neck, her hair. Encouraged by his own success, he slid his hand over to the side of her breast, his thumb going to circle round her nipple. 

 

Going by her gasp and eager rutting against him, he was not just successful but their private time was far from over. His cock that had come out of her previously when she went for the key was now making an arch and coming to, but Doc was aiming for something else, “I’m better at this with two hands you know.”

 

“Any trouble mister and it’s your dick that suffers,” Wynonna warned by dragging a nail along his penis before freeing his other hand. She didn’t give him time to let the sensation back into it, but pulled it down to her clit and squirmed to position herself right, “don’t let me regret setting your vampire ass free.”

 

Doc gave a little huff at the sudden pain in his arm, “so you trust me, huh?” He willed his middle and pointing finger to dig into the two sides of her vulva at a teasingly slow pace.

 

She clenched around them, “I never stopped trusting you,” she breathed shakily, testament to his skills. 

 

The End


End file.
